honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranks
The ranks of the military hierarchy of Post Diaspora star nations largely followed the traditions of Old Earth military organizations. Anderman Empire Naval ranks * Großadmiral – "Grand Admiral", the equivalent of "High Admiral" or "Fleet Admiral" ( , ) * Admiral * Vizeadmiral – Vice Admiral * Konteradmiral – Counter Admiral or Rear Admiral * Kommodore - Commodore * Kapitän der Sterne – "Captain of the Stars", the equivalent of "Captain" ( , ) * Fregattenkapitän – "Frigate Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Commander" ( ) * Korvettenkapitän – "Corvette Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant Commander" * Kapitänleutnant – "Lieutenant Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant (Senior Grade)" * Oberleutnant der Sterne – "Senior Lieutenant of the Stars", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant (Junior Grade)" ( ) * Leutnant der Sterne – "Lieutenant of the Stars" , the equivalent of an RMN "Ensign" * Fähnrich der Sterne – "Midshipman of the Stars" * Enlisted personnel Established marine ranks * Colonel (Oberst?) * Lieutenant Colonel (Oberstleutnant?) Faithful of the Church of Humanity Unchained (Masada) Established naval ranks * Sword of the Faithful (Chief of Naval Operations) * Admiral of the Faithful * Captain of the Faithful * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Subofficer Question of convergention of People's Navy ranks possibly appeared in 1903 P.D. Established army ranks * Brigadier * Colonel * Lieutenant Protectorate of Grayson Naval ranks * High Admiral * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant (Senior Grade) * Lieutenant (Junior Grade) * Ensign * Enlisted personnel - according to fan sources GSN enlisted personnel ranks were the same as as in the RMN. Established army ranks Including Marine ranks. * Colonel * Captain * Lieutenant Harrington Personal Guard ranks * Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant * Sergeant * Corporal/Armsman First Class * Private/Armsman Notes: (1) According to fansite; (2) The senior officer of the Harrington Guard (general police) held the rank of Brigadier. People's Republic of Haven - Republic of Haven Notices: * State Security Naval and Ground Forces ranks mimicked probably regular Navy and Marine Corps ranks. * Under government of Committee of Public Safety all ranks were preceded by term "Citizen". Usage of the term "Sir/Ma'am" was reserved for People's Commissioners. Most People's Navy Admirals considered the use of the term "Citizen" a "comic book opera" at best, and rebelled against it by breaking with naval tradition and referring to their staff by given names. Naval ranks * Flag Officers ** Fleet Admiral ** Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Rear Admiral ** Commodore * Non-flag Commissioned Officers: ** Captain ** Commander ** Lieutenant Commander ** Lieutenant ** Lieutenant Junior Grade ** Ensign ** Midshipman * Non-Commisioned Officers: ** Master Chief Petty Officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer ** Chief Petty Officer ** Petty Officer First Class ** Petty Officer Second Class ** Petty Officer Third Class * Enlisted personnel: ** Spacer First Class ** Spacer Second Class ** Spacer Third Class Marine ranks * Commissioned officers ** General ** Lieutenant General ** Major General ** Brigadier General ** Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel ** Major ** Captain ** First Lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant * Non-Commisioned Officers: ** Sergeant Major ** Master Gunnery Sergeant ** First Sergeant ** Master Sergeant ** Gunnery Sergeant ** Staff Sergeant ** Sergeant ** Corporal * Enlisted personnel: ** Lance Corporal ** Private First Class ** Private Star Kingdom of Manticore Naval ranks * Flag Officers ** Admiral of the Fleet ** Fleet Admiral ** Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Rear Admiral ** Commodore * Non-flag Commissioned Officers:Medical Branch officers had their rank prefixed by "Surgeon" ** Captain (Senior Grade) also called Captain of the List rank insignia was four gold rings around the cuff and a planet on the collar ** Captain (Junior Grade) Rank insignia was four gold rings around the cuff and four pips on the collar ** Commander ** Lieutenant Commander ** Lieutenant (Senior Grade) ** Lieutenant (Junior Grade) ** Ensign * Midshipwoman or Midshipman'''legal status described in HH0, not referred in Jayne's 1905, as well as Warrant Officers introduced in HH9 * Warrant Officers ** '''Master Chief Warrant Officer ** Senior Chief Warrant Officer ** Chief Warrant Officer ** Warrant Officer 1st Class ** Warrant Officer 2nd Class * Non-Commissioned Officersaccording to David Weber's tech bible: ** Senior Master Chief Petty Officer in real world Royal Nay rating varies depending on job, eg. Boatswains Mate, Builder, etc. ** Master Chief Petty Officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer ** Chief Petty Officer ** Petty Officer First Class ** Petty Officer Second Class ** Petty Officer Third Class * Enlisted personnel: ** Spacer First Class ** Spacer Second Class ** Spacer Third Class Marine ranks * Officers: ** Marshal of the Corps ** Field Marshal ** General ** Lieutenant General ** Major General ** Brigadier General ** Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel ** Major ** Captain ** First Lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant * Non-Commissioned Officers: ** Regimental Sergeant Major ** Sergeant Major ** First Sergeant ** Master Sergeant ** Staff Sergeant ** Platoon Sergeant ** Corporal * Enlisted personnel: ** Lance Corporal ** Private First Class ** Private Republic of Monica Known naval ranks: * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Senior Lieutenant * Junior Lieutenant Council for an Independent Prism Established naval ranks: * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Silesian Confederacy Note: information concerning Silesian ranks order is given according to fan source and should be verified with SITSdoubts are connected with High Command ranks - Sector Governors not mentioned, Planet Governors, President and Vice President not present in Honorverse books. Silesian naval ranks could be as follows: * Commissioned Officers ** Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Rear Admiral'''appeared fake one - HH6 ** '''Commodore ( ) ** Captain ** Commander ** Lieutenant Commander ** 1st Lieutenant ** 2nd Lieutenant ** Ensign ** Ensign, 2nd class * Enlisted personnel ** Master Chief Petty Officer ** Chief Petty Officer ** Petty Officer ** Veteran Spaceman ** Spaceman * Cadet Solarian League Established and possible naval ranks * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant Established and possible Marine and Gendarme ranks * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant References External links * Honor Harrington's Universe Ranks and Uniform information from David Weber's Tech Bible * page on Honorverse naval ranks * Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide * Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Grayson Supplement * Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Harringtom Steading Guard supplement * Comparative Ranks of the Silesian Confederacy * Silesian navy ranks insignia * Silesian marine ranks insignia Category:Society Category:Havenite Military Category:Military of Manticore Category:Masadan Military